Secret Lover
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Captain Levi's secret follows him no matter what, because it's something that he can't part with. It's a secret he keeps from everyone. What will happen when Eren walks in on his beloved Levi and that secret? Read and find out. Levi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters. That right belongs to the mangaka. I do not make any money from my fanfictions, they are purely for fun.**

* * *

"Levi-Kun?" I asked as he entered his office. I'd been put in charge of cleaning that particular day.

"Natasha, stop calling me that." he sighed as he slumped on the couch. I shrugged and set down the book and papers I was holding in my hands, before walking over to him and slowly sitting next to him. He had his head thrown back, his eyes shut tightly as he grumbled. "Would you?" he asked.

"Of course. Anything for my Levi-kun." I smiled.

"Tsk! I told you, stop calling me that." he scoffed as he straightened his back.

"I've been calling you that since we were small." I reminded him. I got a sudden rush of the awkward love I had for him, I'd followed him since we were five and I'd followed him all the way here. I got down onto my knees and slowly spread his legs, unzipping his pants. "I won't stop now."

He leaned forward and patted my head, a twitch threatening his lips to pull into a smile. "No." he said, shaking his head. He seemed disgusted and I worried I'd done something wrong.

Our relationship had always been an odd one. We were weirdly a couple but not in public. He said he couldn't admit his feelings to others and 'keep face'. I'd always accepted that fact, being with him in secret was better than nothing. "I don't want that today."

His eyes looked at me coldly but I knew there was a big, strong heart behind them. He narrowed his beautiful, powerful eyes and grabbed a handful of my hair. I flinched at his harshness but allowed him to do as he wished. He pulled my head up as he bent forward and fiercely pressed his lips against mine. His tongue forcing my mouth open as he forced the kiss upon me. I didn't mind it, but I wished he'd be gentler with me. He pulled away and stroked the bunch of hair down. Sighing again.

It had only been a couple of days since his entire team had been murdered by the female titan, Annie. He'd been off ever since but I knew he didn't wish to show it. He was always affected by a death, in his own way he mourned and that was one of the reasons I loved him. Even if he was hard to understand he was still a human. He'd always won my admiration and my heart.

I stood up and stroked his soft skin. I pushed his tense body back and sat over his lap. Leaning close to him I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He allowed me to continue with my actions of affection and began to bury his head in my shoulder and chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You haven't showered yet." I knew it was a statement but it sounded like a question, so I answered.

"Not yet," I admitted, pulling away from him slightly, worrying he was subtly complaining about my smell.

_Do I smell that bad?_

"Then I'm going to give you an order and you better follow it." his words were shaky, unusual for him. He was usually cool, calm and confident in everything he did. "Shower with me."

"You don't have to waste an order on something like that." I laughed. "I'd do that if you just asked." Just as he was going to speak I added, "Nicely."

I felt his lips twitch against my shoulder, threatening to smile. He turned his head and began to nuzzle into my neck; it was strange for him to be so affectionate.

"Please," the word exhaled from his lips in little more than a whisper. But I took it and smiled, gently stroking the back of his head.

"In a bit." I slumped against him and took a deep breath. He'd obviously had a long and tiring day; I could smell sweat on him which he usually lacked after only working in the office. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, nudging his head against mine until our foreheads were pressed against each other. His eyes were thin and staring at me, he had an odd look in them. Not cold but they didn't seem to be caring. I smiled softly and pressed our lips together.

This kiss was different to the previous one; it was kinder, filled with tenderness. His hot tongue began to explore my mouth, brushing against my own as I attempted to do the same to him. He quietly moaned into my mouth and pulled back. I licked along his lips, not wanting to end the kiss.

"Tch, disgusting." he scowled as he turned away from me. I smirked. He was so concerned with germs, so much so that we hadn't even had sex yet. I merely 'serviced' him, with whatever he wanted. My hands or my mouth were the most commonly used. The most he would give me would be a kiss or sometimes he might fondle my breasts. He'd kiss my body, but that was it. No sex and I'd given up asking for it.

"Tonight, may I make a request?" I asked as I kissed his surprisingly soft cheek.

"You can make the request. But I can always decline." He seemed to be attempting to tease me.

"May I sleep with you?"

"I've already told you..."

"No, I don't mean sex. Just... Sleep." I shook my head and smiled at him. I'd only ever been allowed to sleep in his dorms once before and I was kicked out in the middle of the night for snoring. He eyed me carefully as if question my reasoning for wanting such a simple thing. "Since then I've been having nightmares, I just ... I just want to be close to you." He knew I was referring to the day we lost our team mates. I sat up straight and released my arms from around his neck, slowly sliding then down his chest. "Please?"

He slid his arms from around my waist and began to rub my arm, still staring at me. His gaze was intense yet soft, it sent small shivers down my spine.

"Alright," he said after some time. "But don't fucking try anything on me." My smile widened into a grin and I nodded my agreement.

"Yes, Sir!"

"And I'll require you to wake me up in the morning, with a present." He turned his head away from me but I could see the faint blush on his cheeks. "With your hands. Wake me up with a present." he repeated the present sentence, I wondered if he thought it would entice me into agreement. But for him I would do it without him attempting to bargain with me.

"Okay." I nodded.

I stood up and held my hand out to him, a genuine smile on my face as I looked at his. I could see the bags under his eyes, he was very obviously tired. He looked at my hand for a moment before taking it. I pulled him to his feet and yanked him close to my body, hugging him once more.

Levi was the same height as myself, a fact he often got teased for by other men. Although, I liked it better than the look of having to strain to kiss a guy almost twice my size.

He went ridged and stiff, obviously shocked by my actions. "You dare be so carefree with your superior officer?" He snapped. I knew it was more of a reflect for him to act in such a manor, but it still hurt.

"What are you doing?" I turned my head to see the door wide open and Eren stood looking at us. Levi pushed me away from him, the scowl on his face returning. I tried to keep hold of my Levi but he was stronger than his stature would lead you to believe. I turned suddenly and glared at the teenager who stood in the doorway. He was looking at his Corporal with expectation, probably waiting for him to give me punishment for hugging him. If only he knew.

"Get out," Levi's words were cold and angry. I turned to him and felt my heart stop in my chest as his cold words turned my heart to ice and shattered it into small fragments. It felt like he'd pulled out his sword and slaughtered me, just like he did Titans. I lowered my head as if realizing my place but in reality I was trying to hold back the tears that began to threaten me. "Why are you still here? Get out, Eren."

I raised my head and looked back to the Lance Corporal. He looked ticked off and tired but in an odd way I found him cute, I wished to hug him and pinch his cheek in an attempt to make him smile… or even laugh.

I turned back to see the confused expression on Eren's face. He looked between the two of us and seemed to be disgusted. "Corporal, there's no way you can be serious!? Her..!?" He glared at me, he seemed angry and if I wasn't mistaken, jealous.

_So, Eren's gay?_

"She's not good enough of you!"

_Oh, so he just wants better for his Superior… Thanks._

Levi walked past me and pushed Eren backwards, out of the door. "Don't tell me who's good enough for me. You have no right to make such a judgment, Brat." As Eren went to protest and step closer, Levi lifted his leg and swiftly kicked him in the gut. Eren stumbled backwards and landed on his butt, staring up at a man he obviously admired. "Know your place." Levi said harshly before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Sorry," he whispered, making it hard for me to hear what it was he said. He turned around to face me and was shocked as he saw tears running down my cheeks. "What the hell!?"

"I.. I'm sorry!" I sobbed as I rubbed at my eyes. "I thought you were telling me to get out."

The coldness faded from his eyes and his expression softened as he walked over to me. "Idiot." He scoffed as he patted my head. "You're my Tasha-Chan."

As he used the nickname he'd given me when we were kids the tears began to flow more as I wailed.

He placed his hand on my head and gave it a rub. "There, there." He said awkwardly. I looked up at him through my teary eyes. He was blurred and fuzzy through my compromised vision.

"I lo-" but before I could say more Levi leaned closer and kissed me. I fell to my knees, pulling him down with me. The heat from his lips and tongue spread throughout my body.

He gripped my upper arm and pulled me close to him. As he did, he began to swirl his tongue around my mouth, our bodies growing closer.

And as suddenly as he'd kissed me, he pulled away. He made a grunting noise and I couldn't tell if it was disgust or pleasure. As he got to his feet he pulled on my arm and forced me up.

"You're sweating. You need to shower." He said in a level tone as he began to drag me out of the room.

We headed for his dorm. Levi was lucky. He got a large room with a double bed, an adjoining bathroom and best of all he didn't have to share it with anyone. His room was a plain white, clean beyond belief, not a speck of dust.

He unlocked the door, keeping a tight grip on my arm as we entered the room. Once the door was shut and locked once again he released his grip on my arm. I looked down at my limb; there was a red mark where his hand had been. I glanced back to him and waited for him to tell me what he wanted, he was an organized person and he liked things done his way.

He kept his back to me and began to fiddle with the door handle.

"Levi... -Kun?" I asked, trying to prompt him. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes thin and cold. "What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step towards him.

"You're still clothed," It almost sounded like a growl but I knew it was just the irritation in his voice. "You cannot shower like that."

"Neither can you." I pointed out.

"Then take them off of me." His body was now fully facing mine as he unbuttoned his shirt, only half way down so his chest was exposed. I looked at the pale, toned skin which usually hid under clothing. It was rare for him to remove any of his clothes unless it was necessary.

"Lazy," I laughed, but I stepped close and continued to unbutton his shirt where he'd finished. I leaned down and kissed his collar bone as I did. He stood still, as if he were a statue, a form he easily took. His muscles were tense and his skin shivered under my lips.

Once his shirt was fully opened I brushed it off of his shoulders and pulled it down his arms, letting it go and allowing it to fall to the ground.

"This goes both ways." I whispered, barely lifting my lips from his skin, which was surprisingly cool. The hard day's work had obviously given him a cold sweat. He scoffed and grabbed a handful of my shirt, right in between my breasts and yanked it off, the majority of the buttons popped off and the material ripped.

"Hey!" I jumped back, looking down at his work. It surprised me that he might do something like this, it would litter his floor with small pieces of fabric, which seemed like something he would avoid.

He grabbed me by the wrist and marched into the bathroom without another word. He pulled me in and shut the door. It wasn't a big bathroom but it wasn't small, easily enough room for us both to walk around. He reached over and set the water running before he began removing his pants. He glared at me. "Hurry up." He sounded impatient so I decided to be quick about it.

Once we were both fully naked we stepped into the shower, just allowing the water to pour down on us for a few moments. Levi closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water washing his skin as I watched him. I was both concerned and marvelled by him.

There was no play when it came to a shower, not with Levi. Shower sex? Not a chance. He wouldn't even touch my area, not that I was very keen on the idea of him doing that anyway. He probably would have only complained about how gross I was.

It was annoying and rather frustrating that he got all the fun but, I didn't wish to push him away.

He began by washing my hair. He sat me down on a small stool and began massaging the shampoo into my scalp. He was surprisingly skilled at the task and it felt rather relaxing. He rinsed my hair free of the suds and then kissed the top of my head. "My turn." he whispered to me.

I stood up off of the stool and allowed him to sit down on it. I picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small blob of the clear, thick liquid into the palm of my hand before rubbing it into his scalp. I doubt I gave as pleasing a massage as he did but I tried my best. His hair was short so it didn't take long to clean and rinse.

Next were our backs. Since he was already sat on the stool I did his first. I squeezed a fair amount of shower gel onto my hand before rubbing it onto his back. He stayed quiet as I cleaned him.

I rinsed his back off and set the shower head back up before I leaned down and kissed his neck. "What's wrong?" I asked as I slid my arms over his shoulders and let them dangle against his chest.

"Nothing," he said without a second thought. He stood up and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack as he began drying himself.

"Levi?" I climbed out after him and danced around him to get a look at his face. "Talk to me!" I demanded as I cupped both of his cheeks with my hands, staring into his eyes. His eyes seemed to tremble for a moment before he reached up and gently touched my hand.

He squeezed his eyes shut before walking away from me, out of the bathroom and back into his quarters. I followed him out, not caring about the water dripping from my body.

"Levi-Kun!" I huffed. "Stop this."

He sat down on the bed and looked up at me. "Shut up." He said coldly, it was obvious I was irritating him.

I sat on the bed next to him and kissed his cheek, trying to reassure him with some affection. He turned his head away and rolled his eyes.

"I can't help if you won't say anything." Now I was the irritated one. All he did was try to push me away when I was desperate to help him. I'd only spent the last two days waiting on him, doing as he asked and fetching whatever he desired, all because I wanted his ankle to heal.

_And this Is the thanks I get! _

"Tasha-Chan," he sighed as he looked back to me, sorrow clearly showing in his glossy eyes. I hadn't seen Levi in such an emotionally confused state for a long time, if ever.

I furrowed my brow and held back the tears which were accompanied by a sharp stab in the back of my throat. All thoughts of annoyance gone. "Levi-Kun," I croaked as I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"You're mine," he said as if he were stating a well known fact. "I'll keep Eren quiet, so stay mine." I looked down at him in surprise. "If you touch anyone else, or get touched by anyone else.. I'll kill you." I would've done so without him saying anything. Although, it was nice to hear it in words. "Mine..." He slouched against me and sighed, I was sure he was going to cry.

But he didn't cry, tears did not fall from his eyes. He just rested his head on my chest and allowed me to hug him tightly, petting his head softly as I did.

* * *

**A/N: For now, this is a oneshot. But I'm considering continuing with it since I really enjoyed writing this! Please remember to leave a review and give your honest oppinion. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters. That right belongs to the mangaka. I do not make any money from my fanfictions, they are purely for fun.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Levi's head on my chest and my arms around him. Confusion filled my thoughts, unable to understand why I was holding him so closely. My eyes searched the room until I realized where I was, Levi's room. A small rush of excitement raced through my body. Sleeping in his room, next to him, hugging him so close… It meant a lot to me. It also meant Levi was beginning to feel more comfortable around me. It was a small thing but at the same time it was big.

Levi's eyes clenched tightly and he suddenly hugged me firmly, so firm that he knocked the wind out of me. I gasped for air and tried to pat his head.  
"Tashi…" he whimpered.

The sound of my name got me interested. I looked down at his sleeping face and noticed just how helpless he looked; it gave him a cute edge which I didn't often get to see in him.

His eyes seemed to race around behind his lids as he nuzzled against my body. That was when I realized I was still naked, not that that bothered me. Although, it was a little cold.

"Tashi… Tasha-Chan, no…" He sounded so scared that I thought I should wake him. But he reminded me of when we were kids. My father had died before I knew his face and my mother wasn't a very stable person so I would often stay with Levi. He didn't have a very big house back then so we often had to share a room.

It had been too long since I last saw his sleeping face, I missed it.

"It is okay, Levi-Kun. I'm here." I said soothingly as I brushed the hair out of his face. He seemed to calm down a little bit with just that but not completely. I shuffled down on the bed so that our noses were touching. As I shuffled I removed his arms from around my body and took his hands in mine, giving them a kiss before I reached up and kissed his forehead. "I'm here," I repeated as I pressed our foreheads together.

His eyes slowly fluttered opened and glared at me. I grinned and kept my face close to his, I liked the feeling of his breath exhaling gently against my skin, it felt calming. "Any better?" I asked before he could snarl at me.

He gave me a puzzled look and he looked down to our holding hands. "I'm fine."

"You kept calling my name." As he processed my words his cheeks flushed a cute pink with embarrassment. His eyes flashed back up to mine with a slight look of panic.

"What did I say?"

"You just kept saying Tasha-Chan and Tashi, you said no too." I recalled his voice, the fear that it had. "What was the dream about."

"Is that it?" He seemed relieved. I nodded. "Alright then." He tilted his head and gave me a kiss, obviously ignoring my question. I happily accepted it, taken aback by his sudden affection. "You failed to do as I ordered." His eyes almost seemed excited as he glared at me. I raised an eye brow and was about to demand how I'd done so when I remembered how he'd wished to be woken.

"The present." I sighed and scrunched my face up. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to wake you, and you looked so…" but I cut myself off, before I dug my own grave. "I'm sorry." He narrowed his already thin eyes at me and exhaled through his nose before looking down to our hands. I was holding onto his with a firm grip, not wanting anything to take them away from me.

I remembered when he'd first started the training to get where he was. His hands were always covered in blisters and sores, wrapped in rough, dry skin. But now they were smooth again, not soft but not hard, just smooth and moisturised.

I leaned down and kissed the knuckles on his right hand and then his left. "You know…" I began before looking back into his eyes. He stayed painfully quiet as he glared at me. "We could always make up for the missed present by doing something else."

His eyes didn't move, he kept them on me at all times, he gave me the look of a man bored to death. All of his expression was in his eyes, his face never gave any tell and even his judgemental gaze didn't give me much to work with.

"What do you mean by something else?" He asked, not sounding very amused.

"Well.." I knew if I said it outright he'd shoot me down without batting an eye but I thought if I was able to twist it somehow, I might have been able to get him to agree to make love to me.

He leaned close, lifting his head from the mattress and pressed his lips to my ear. "Still trying to get me to fuck you?" he whispered.

His vulgar language didn't do much for me but I knew he was more comfortable saying it as such, rather than making love.

"I might be," I couldn't help the smug smile that crossed my face. Levi sat up and threw his body over mine, pinning me to the bed and glaring down on me. We were both still naked from the shower we'd shared which made me feel rather uncomfortable about having him so close. Hugging him to my chest was one thing, but to have our bodies in such a way…

"Tasha-Chan," he raised his hand from where it was positioned by my shoulder and lifted it to my cheek. "I won't do it." I sighed and my good mood vanished with just those four words.

"Then I won't do anything for you, it's not fair that you get all the fun." I gazed up into his eyes, not willing to let it go without a fight.

"Then I'll just make you." He sounded as if he might be attempting to tease me again but he also had a sadistic edge to his words. I stayed quiet, glaring at him, giving him a piece of his own medicine. "Tsh! What's with you all of a sudden?" He asked as he climbed off of me and the bed. "You're being so demanding."

I sat up and watched him, keeping silent.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a fresh shirt and a clean pair of pants before he grabbed some new boxers. Levi had a weird thing of not reusing underwear. He'd wash clothes and re-wear them, but not his boxers.

I stood up and began to walk out of the room, unable to stay and wait for anything worse to happen between the two of us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Levi snapped. I turned to look at him and shrugged. "You have no clothes on." I looked down, he was right, my body was bare. I sighed and walked back over to him, grabbing his shoulder and slamming him against the overly clean wall.

"You're not the only one who can be cold, Levi-Taichou." He seemed shocked at my use of Taichou, I don't think I'd ever called him it before. I snatched the shirt and boxers from his hand and stepped back from him.

I felt his eyes observe me as I stepped into the green boxers and slid the white shirt on, buttoning it up.

"I will stick to my word; I'm still yours and won't allow anyone else to touch me." I looked up at him. "But I will not allow you to touch me either, not until you realize how unfair you're being. I can't understand how you can be so selfish." I turned away from him and headed toward the door. I opened it and paused, taking a moment to think.

I turned on my heels and gave my usual, bright smile. "I love you, Levi-Kun!" Even though I was mad at him I didn't want him to feel that I hated him and I'd been wanting to tell him for a while, what better time than when you're about to walk out of him? My sudden change caught him off guard and obviously gave him a loss for words since he remained silent, something I was glad for as I exited his room and he made no attempt to stop me.

* * *

We continued with our normal duties and made sure nobody knew anything was wrong. Levi was cool, calm and collected as he gave us our commands. Myself, Erin, Mikasa and Armin, the new team Levi, saluted him and got to our chores. Levi headed off to his office and kept to himself, he only called Eren into his room for his usual tea break.

I didn't bother with a break that day, instead I rushed through my work and left early, heading to my dorm and cherished the time I had before Mikasa came back and started talking about Eren as she often did. Even though she reminded me of Levi when in public, away from everyone else she was a rather girlish person, much to my disbelief.

Several days passed just like that one. Wake up, eat, work, and sleep. I didn't see Levi unless the rest of the team was around and I found myself slowly going insane, not being able to talk to him freely… I hated it. But I knew he wouldn't be bothered by any of this. All he probably missed were the physical activities and even then it wasn't like he couldn't help himself.

* * *

A week went by and the loneliness was beginning to feel like too much for me to bear, but somehow I kept on going.

"Natasha-San," Eren walked over to me on our lunch break, looking very apologetic. "Last week, when I walked in on you two… I'm sorry for what I said." He bowed his head low and didn't dare look at me in the eye.

_He says this now? It's been a week! What the hell took him so long?_

I slurped up the rest of my noodles and reached out and patted his head. "It is fine; you probably came off worse for it anyway."

He looked up at me in surprise and nodded slowly. "Levi-Taichou, he seems to have been acting weirdly since then so, I was worried I might've done something rather bad." He looked away as if recalling the event. "And… the next day when I took him his tea, he tried to hide it but… he was staring at the picture of you that he has."

I felt my cheeks get hot as they flushed a bright red. "I guess I was wrong." I smiled to myself and got up off of the chair I'd been sat on while eating. "Thank you, Eren." He nodded. "But knock before entering next time, that's what probably ticked him off." I giggled to myself before walking past the young boy.

That night I decided to pay Levi a visit. I made sure everyone was in their dorms before heading out. Mikasa didn't question me, she simply told to me be careful.

I knocked on Levi's bedroom door and waited for him to answer. It took him almost three minutes to open the door for me. He stared at me a moment and then opened the door wide for me. I stepped inside and looked around. Nothing had changed in the time that I'd been away from the room but it felt different somehow.

"Natasha, what are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." I said as he shut the door.

"I'm not a child," he scoffed as he walked past me towards the desk along the right hand wall. "What do you want?" I saw him turn down a picture which was held within a simple frame making sure I couldn't see what the picture was of.

I danced over to him and hugged him from behind. "You."

"Tsk!" he reached for a bottle of wine that was on the top of the bookshelf next to his desk. I glanced over to it, red wine, not cheap and strong. I'd never liked alcohol very much and the stronger it was the less I liked it. Levi knew that. "You left me."

I tightened my arms around him and sighed. "You were being unfair." I pointed out.

"I'm always unfair."

_That's true._

"If I were to do something with you…" I raised my head and peeked over his shoulder, seeing the embarrassment on his face, it was priceless. He opened the top and poured some of the wine into a glass. It had a strong scent which filled my nostrils as soon as it was free from the bottle's lip. "You'd have to follow my instructions."

I stared at him in amazement and shock. I'd originally come over to tell him I didn't mind if we never did anything as long as he was more loving towards me.

_So glad I let him speak first._

"Even with all of the germs?" I teased as I inhaled deeply. The smell of the wine burned but Levi's musky scent was enough to make me forget the nasty, red liquid.

"I believe you to be worth it." He lifted the glass to his lips and drank all of it before turning to me. I loosened my grip, he turned and as soon as he was facing me I tightened it once more. "But only if you follow my instructions."

I let my arms fall by my side and stepped back from him, bowing down. "Your wish is my command."

As I went to straighten up his hand grabbed my head, bunching up my hair and gripping it tightly. I winched as he pulled me up straight and kissed me. I wasn't surprised, he enjoyed being rough before kissing me. But what I didn't expect was the hand exploring up my shirt.

The hand on my head softened until he was merely holding me close for the kiss. He slipped his other up my shirt and around my waist, reaching up my back until he stumbled upon my bra. Without skipping a beat he opened it and withdrew. Once his hand was free he began to unbutton my shirt. I stayed still and focused on the kiss, shocked by his sudden drive to 'do the deed'.

My shirt was soon off along with my bra and Levi was working on my pants. I'd unbuttoned his shirt but I was taking a moment to examine his body in detail. I ran my hands along his skin, feeling his toned muscles, and his smooth texture. He had the odd scar which danced along his flesh which I traced with my fingers.

It was weird, I'd seen Levi's body many times, just as he'd seen mine but it was different. It was like I was finally getting to see it with my own eyes, like it was new to me but I'd been longing for it for such an extensive amount of time.

He however, showed no signs of feeling the same, either that or he wasn't willing to take the time to appreciate the feeling.

He undid my pants and then took my hands in his. I gazed into his eyes; they seemed softer than usual and filed with emotion.

He kissed my hands and then released them before he wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me from the floor. I giggled and clung to him tightly. "How sweet of you."

He carried me over to his bed and slowly, gently laid me down, my head sinking into the soft, fluffy pillows and to top it off he kissed my neck. I smiled and unfastened his belt, opening the button and pushing them down. He did the same to me and before I knew it we were nude once again.

Gently brushing his hand up my thigh, he began to kiss down from my neck. I put my hands over my mouth as I attempted to muffle my giggles. I was excited and thrilled that Levi was doing such things with me that I could barely contain myself.

He kissed down until his lips reached my right nipple; he then extended his tongue and began to lick at the slowly hardening nub, using his left hand he began to play with the other one. My body was beginning to feel hot and filled with an indescribably good, tingling sensation.

"Levi-Kun!" I gasped as he pinched and nibbled at my nipples.

He smirked as he heard my gasp. "Does that feel good?"

I bit down on my lip and nodded, not trusting my voice.

"I'm glad." He got up off of the bed, bending over and giving me a kiss before turning and rummaging through his draws. "Let's do this," he said as he pulled a rubbed glove onto his right hand.

I stared at the glove for a moment and then laughed long and hard. He glared at me as I rolled about unable to control myself.

"What's the matter?" he grumbled, already knowing the answer.

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye and got to my knees, shuffling to the edge of the bed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his neck right where I could feel his pulse under my lips and then positioned my lips close to his ear. "I love you." I whispered so only he could hear my words, not that anyone else would be able to if I'd said them out loud, it just felt more intimate.

"I… I think I do too." He admitted much to my amazement.

"What?" I pushed him back and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I think I love you."

"Really?" I asked, not wishing for him to try and joke with me.

He narrowed his eyes at me and snorted. "Yes, really."

I felt like my heart had fluttered and decided to skip a couple of beats. "You… love me?" They were the words I thought I would never hear, especially from Levi. He nodded and stepped closer to me, wrapping his arms around me as he pushed me back down onto the bed, using his own body to force me down, not that he had to put a lot of effort into it.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I did another chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the last chapter! It was very nice to read such kind words about my writing, I hope this chapter was up to your expectations. **

**I'm not sure whether to leave it there or continue... I'd like to because I did enjoy writing this but I'm worried about going too far with it. So, I guess I'll see how liked the story is and go from there.**

**I'd like to thank my sister (fairytailsbluepanda) for helping me with my spelling and editting, she's my unofficial beta reader I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters. That right belongs to the mangaka. I do not make any money from my fanfictions, they are purely for fun.**

* * *

"Natasha?" Words… What are they again? "Tasha-Chan!" You speak them, right? They come from your vocal cords and out through your mouth, cutting past the air and into another person's ear, allowing communication to happen. That's what it is but… How does one accomplish the act of speaking? Lips… You move your lips. "Tasha-Chan, you stupid bitch, wake up!"

"That's not nice," the words came naturally, there was no need to put such thought into them.

"Are you okay?" Levi sounded worried… About me?

I pulled myself up as I opened my eyes. "I'm fine," I lied. My whole body ached, on top of that my right elbow wouldn't bend without severe pain. I gasped, my face scrunching up in pain as I attempted to get to my feet. Levi was at my side, watching carefully with his arms ready to catch me if I were to need them.

Loud thuds, close together, getting louder…

Before I knew it Levi had me in his arms and was flying to a high building to get me out of the way of the oncoming titan. My arm was pinned against him and I couldn't move it. I was in so much pain… Tear began to fall from my eyes but I didn't scream or cry out, what good would it do? I rested my head against his chest and began taking deep breaths to try and calm my body.

"I blame you for this." I said, attempting to joke with him as I wiped away the tears, but I was sure he took it to heart. He looked down at me, his brows furrowed but not in his usual angry way. "I was moving slowly because of last night…"

That's right. Thanks to Levi I was no longer a virgin, something I was so overwhelmingly happy about, although… Being woken up by Eren wasn't the best way for the morning after to go. The kid had even seen us hugging each other... naked. However, I was glad it was just him. Despite the fact that Levi had finally manned up and made love to me, he still refused to tell anyone about our relationship, but I was glad that he'd finally told me the real reason.

He was worried. Scared that if people knew I was dear to him that they would target me, apparently he has other enemies which weren't just Titans.

Landing on the highest building he could get to, the short soldier set me down. "Stay here." He said it in that 'it's an order!' type voice so I knew he'd probably hit me if I went against him. I nodded and before I knew it he was zooming off. I watched his back as he went about killing the titans who had done this to me. Looking back, try to take on four titans at once was a push, especially while trying to save Armin at the same time. At least he was alright.

This whole stupid thing was apparently the kings doing, punishing us for messing up the place with the whole female titan incident. I decided to push all angry thoughts from my mind and concentrate. My 3D manoeuvring gear was in bad shape but still functional, however my right arm was not so I'd have limited function of it, which is if I was even able to use it with only one arm. On top of that my entire body hurt, that fact alone would slow me down. I gritted my teeth, severally pissed off that I was rather useless.

"Hey, Natasha-Chi!" I looked over to see Hanji on the building opposite where I was. "What happened?"

"Got head butted by a Titan." I answered as I remembered slamming into the head of the ugly beast. All in an attempt not to be eaten by another of the critters. I was only lucky that I hit it high on the head and not lower down, that and Levi was close by to save my ass. Using my left arm I pushed myself to my feet.

"Take it easy!" She waved to me before taking off again. I sighed. Talk about being useless.

* * *

"Sasha!" I yelled as I saw the young brunette being chased by a rather odd looking Titan. It was as if it had cramp down its left side and seemed to hop from one leg to the other as it ran. She'd never coped well with the fear of being eaten by a titan and having such an aberrant chancing you, it's no wonder the poor girl was trembling and running away. Without thinking I grabbed the handle of my blade, pulling it out and released my left line. It hooked onto a building about half a mile away, I reached over and grabbed the right handle; the blade had been shattered so it was lighter than the left.

I held the two handles in my left hand, if I was careful I could use all of the functions just using the one hand. As I applied pressure onto the lever which turned my gas on I also pulled the lever to real in the line. With a short run up I was able to pull myself into the air. Although I wasn't as graceful as I would have been using both hands and it did nothing for my pain but I was able to manage.

Five seconds it took me to reach the roof of the other building. Sasha came down to me, terror masking her face.

"Calm down!" I ordered before she could say a word. She nodded and gulped as she attempted to stop her limbs from shaking. "I'll get to the floor and trip it, you'll have to deal with the neck." Another nod, too scared to speak. I gave a gentle smile in an attempt to reassure her. She forced a rather sad smile in return and headed for higher ground.

Using the gas to control my decent I dropped to the ground and hid in the door way of the building I'd been stood on top of with the potato girl only seconds before.

Completely ignoring myself, the titan dashed straight for Sasha, that was rather lucky for me. Extending both my lines I managed to pump out enough gas to get up to a high enough speed to slash through his tendon in his lower leg. With no ability to stop myself though, I ended up slamming into the wall of the building opposite. My head split open and I felt warm liquid running down my forehead, the blow to my head didn't do much for my vision either, just what I needed. But the titan was the one to fall flat on its face. Thankfully Sasha managed to swoop back and take care of the creature before coming to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine," I lied again before she even asked the question. Although, it was pretty apparent by my appearance that I wasn't. "Go on, I'll be alright here. You need to help the others."

She nodded. "I'll get Levi to come and get you!" But before I could beg her not to she was taking off again to help our comrades.

One stinking titan. That was all. One. And it took all the energy from my body and made me wish to cry again. The pain throughout my body was becoming too much to bare. Keeping my tears silent I fell to the floor and covered my mouth, trying to hold in the sobs. I was just glad I'd been able to assist in some way dispite being injured, although I was sure Levi would kill me later. I struggled to keep a hold of my consciousness as I pressed my hand to the gash on my forehead, trying to limit the bleeding as head wounds are well known for bleeding more than injuries on other parts of the body.

* * *

Almost an hour passed before Levi came back for me. Erwin had issued the order for retreat, a smart move in my opinion.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to me. He had the look of severe anger on his face and I could honestly say his cold glare made it appear as if he were going to kick in my face. I nodded and smiled up at him. Even if it was an angry expression on his face, it was still Levi's face I was looking at and that meant I had to smile. "Idiot, you look like crap and look at you, you're filthy!"

That made me want to laugh but I didn't dare, not because it was Levi there but because I was sure laughing would only add to the aches and discomfort.

Bending down he grabbed my left hand and pulled me to my feet. I grunted as the movement caused more agony for myself. "Sorry," he shrugged, I knew there was nothing he could do but it still felt as if he were harming me on purpose. He turned around and squatted down for me. I leaned down, my arms sliding over his shoulders and I made sure to sit just above his gear. I wrapped my left arm around him and held on tight. It was up to me to stay on since he had to worry about driving and figuring out how to work his gear with the extra weight.

I stayed quiet, fearing what he might say if I dare speak. But I didn't waste my time hugging on to him. Do you think I'm an idiot!? Don't answer that. No, I'm not. I rested my chin on his shoulder and began nuzzling against his neck.

"Quit it."

_Screw you, I'm having fun. I don't care if I pay for it later. _

So, I didn't. As nobody was looking I decided to give his neck kisses in between nuzzles.

"Tasha, if you don't stop it I'll have to punish you later. You've already pissed me off, don't make it worse." There was no play in his voice, it was cold and annoyed as he kept his eyes forward and concentrated. I sighed. Although I didn't wish to further anger him, I couldn't help it. After our activities of the night before I wished for affectionate reasurance.

I licked up his neck to his ear, I could feel his skin prickle and shiver under my tongue. Once I was at his ear I began to nibble his lobe, as if massaging it with my teeth. He made a light grunting noise and then it sounded as if he were growling. I took it as a good sign and continued. Breaking off from the nibble to lick behind his ear and then returning to massaging the soft flesh.

"Stop it. Right, fucking, now." Irritated might be an understatement. I gave an awkward laugh as I hugged my head tight to his. I'd taken it too far and I knew it. I was sure to be in the Levi dog house for the rest of the day if not longer.

"Sorry." I whispered to him but the ticked off Captain gave no gesture of accepting the appology. I sighed again and stayed quiet, still, so as not to bother Levi any more. It would do me no good, there was no way I was going to get him in a brighter mood.

* * *

Well, the bright side is I got carried all the way home, the not so bright side was, Levi got a doctor to come and visit me. I don't dislike doctors as people but they always seemed to be bringing bad news so I tended to stay as far away from the white coats as I could.

"Well, I can tell you it's not too bad, just a shattered elbow joint." The old male, around sixty years old by the looks of it, said with a rather chipper smile.

"How is shattered not too bad?" Levi asked before I could. If I didn't know better it would sound as if he were bored but to me it sounded like an edge of annoyance along with it.

"You see, although I say shattered it's not like you imagine a shattered glass!" Perky, too damn perky for a doctor. I didn't like that... If you're going to give bad news, don't mask it by saying it could be worse. It could also be better, couldn't it?  
"It's more like it's been broken into a few pieces and needs time to knit back together. You should go to the hospital and get them to plaster it up so you don't make it worse." He packed up his bag and handed Levi a letter to say I needed the cast.  
I fidgetted on the sofa, we were in Levi's office and I had been since he carried me back. My legs and butt were going numb, which was rather uncomfortable. We'd been waiting for over two hours for the doctor to arrive and on top of that he'd been here for another half an hour. So much sitting down!  
"But I suggest a shower first since you'll be in the cast for a couple of moths. That and no lifting or anything, you'll need to have someone look after you." And with that I suddenly liked this doctor a whole lot more.

I was sure I got that hopeful glimmer in my eyes as I looked to Levi because he grumbled and turned away. He'd come to call it my 'hoping for sex look', because before we'd done the dead, I often got my hopes up that we would do it, but never did. Hopefully those times were over with.

"Is that all?" He asked with a flat tone as he showed the doctor out. The thing that made all of this even better was the fact that Erwin had told us we wouldn't be going out on anymore active scouting missions anytime soon. Which meant I was going to make Levi my little handy man and he could make the tea for once! Who knew such a thing could turn into a good thing.

A quiet click told me the door was closed and we were alone.

"Levi-Kun?" I asked in a rather excited, sing-song voice. He didn't answer so I looked over to him. "Levi-... Kun?" He was clutching the handle of the door, hunched over and looked to be trembling. I got to my feet and walked over to him slowly, keeping my right arm tight to my chest and making sure not to move it too much. I reached out with my left hand and gently rubbed his back.

He... He was crying? No, there were no tears. He seemed to be sobbing though. I was shocked, what an earth could he be doing such a thing about!? I held my arm out to the side, out of the way and hugged him. He was taking short, sharp breaths as tears began to fall from his thin eyes.

"Levi-Kun, what's wrong?" I asked as I kissed the side of his head.

"You." Talk about to the point. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

_What have I done this time?_

"I thought... I was so worried... You had to go and... I'll kill you!" He obviously couldn't decide how he wished to say it, if it had been any other time I might have smiled and called him cute, however he was crying and it made my heart ache.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." I moved my working hand down onto his chest and pushed him back slightly. "I didn't mean to." His eyes had dried, he'd obviously only shed a few tears, and he glared right at me. His right hand reached out and his right thumb traced along my bottom lip, one of the few places on my body which didn't hurt.

Ignoring my hand on his chest he stepped closer, grabbing two handfuls of my hair as he crashed his lips against mine. However he didn't stay close to me for long. He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes shut tightly as if he didn't dare look at me. The grip on my hair loosened and his hands fell to his sides.

I sighed and took a step closer to the door, grabbing the handle and almost yanking it off of it's hinges just to get it to open.

But before I could step out of the door, two rather thin yet strong arms wrapped around my waist as a chin rested on my shoulder and two dark, narrow, evil eyes glared at me. It was sweet, in a way... But kind of scary at the same time.

"Care to join me?"

"Join you with what? Where are you going?" He sounded suspiscious and a little possessive. It made me smile.

"To get a shower." I laughed as I leaned my head on his and shut my eyes. "But if you like, I'll happily stay like this." Levi's grip seemed to loosen as if he were relaxing, but he didn't let go. We stood there for a few minutes, for no reason in particular. It was great, true bliss. I could feel the head of his body against my back and the rise and fall of his chest and he breathing in and out. Closeness with him was like heaven.

But I needed to get the shower and over and done with so I could head to the hospital and get my arm all plastered up, hopefully that would help.

"Will you help me?" I asked, keeping my voice low so not everyone down the corridor could hear us since Levi was still determined to keep us a secret. His arms fell but his right hand laced it's fingers in-between my left and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Come on," I looked to him in surprise. His cheeks only appeared a little flushed, however he seemed unusually calm about holding my hand when I was still dirty. "We'll get you cleaned up and I'll take you to the hospital." He turned to me with that look that said 'this is an order!' "I'll be the one looking after you until you're arm is better."

Could I be happier? ... I don't think so.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I did yet another chapter!~ I really do love writing this story, I don't know what it is but with a lot of my other fanfics I have the ideas, I just can't get it to sound right, they seem to be coming out in a jumble but hopefully this one isn't. Now, I'm not promising to do more but I think I will at least try to.**

**Please do leave a review and give your honest opinion, PLEASE AND THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of it's characters. That right belongs to the mangaka. I do not make any money from my fanfictions, they are purely for fun.**

* * *

"Levi?"

"What?" He snapped, obviously irritated and I wasn't surprised but I couldn't help it.

"Can you get me the book I left on the bedside?" I'd been reading a lot since I'd gotten injured, there wasn't a whole lot I could do with my arm in plaster. Especially since Levi had his 'No Sex' barrier back up. He grumbled and trudged off to his.. Our room.

We'd been sharing for the past several weeks, almost five to be exact, since the night we... You know. He'd told everyone it was so he could look after me, an excuse to try and stop people finding out about us. Although, it was such an obvious lie. There was no way Levi would allow Hanji to sleep in his room over a simple injury... I hoped.

He came back a few minutes later and threw the book onto my lap. I picked it up and set it down on the table beside the couch where I was sitting in Levi's office. I reached out in an attempt to grab the grumpy guy's hand but he brushed me off and continued over to his desk which was overflowing with papers. Having no movement in my right arm was becoming a real pain in the neck.

"Hey," I sighed as I got to my feet and walked over to him, wrapping my still working left arm around his waist, resting my hand against his back. He made no attempt to push me off which I took as a good sign. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're in pain, you're allowed to be a pain in the ass." He picked up a small stack of papers and moved them to the other side of the desk.

"Thanks," I spoke with my best non-amused tone.

Levi turned around in my grip, making sure not to hurt my right arm in any way. Gently he brought his hands up, his right resting on the curve of my neck and his left rested on my cheek as he leaned closer. I got a little flutter of excitement as I awaited the kiss that never came.

"Stop being so fucking affectionate towards me in the middle of the day," his eyes cold and beyond pissed. His left hand shifted from my cheek down to my chin where his fingers extended and dug into my cheeks. "I'm you team leader and superior officer, got it?"

It seemed I'd been too lax with my attitude towards him and Levi had grown sick of it. But it did make me wonder if the man had also grown sick of me...

"Levi-Kun?"

He made a soft "Tsk!" noise as I addressed him in such an informal way. Probably only adding fuel to the fire at this point.

"... You're hurting me..." I mumbled between puckered lips. He released his grip on my face but continued to give me an unloving glare. I stood still, keeping my arm tight around him, I tried my best to give him an innocent smile but that just appeared to make him grow irritated. I sighed and took a step back, reluctantly withdrawing my arm from around him. His expression softened and he seemed to disapprove. "Are you sick of me?"

His eyebrows furrows and a trace of hurt and anger sparked in his eyes. He grabbed a handful of my shirt and yanked me closer to him once again. His face was close to mine and I swear I could feel the almost demonic aura he was excreting. I winched, disliking being treated in such a way but I'd angered him so it was probably my own fault.

"No. I hurt you. It's because of me you hurt your arm. Why the hell are you so damn loving towards me? You're such a fucking weirdo, always staying by my side! You never give a shit that I deny loving you to others nor do you say anything about the way I treat you. What's wrong with you!?"

I blinked and just stared blankly at him for a moment, I wanted to make sure I'd heard him right. Was I dreaming for Levi to say such a thing?

"Well!?" He yelled as he gave me a violent shake.

I lifted my left hand and placed it on his which still had a tight grip on my shirt. I smiled brightly as I leaned closer to him, closing the small space between us and kissed him. His grip softened gradually until he released my clothing, however he seemed to refuse any enjoyment in the kiss.

"I love you, I don't care if you do everything you can to deny it to other people as long as you don't deny it to me." I gave his chest a playful poke as I continued. "Your treatment of me isn't bad, you could do to be a little kinder but I don't mind it. That's just who you are, you're rough around the edges. I was joking when I said that, you were in no way responsible for me getting slammed into the titan. I don't mind being a weirdo if you allow me to stay by your side, even if our true relationship is kept secret from others."

He seemed stunned but that fact didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around me and hugging me tightly. I leaned against him and inhaled his smell. His scent was mostly disinfectant that he had on his hands and the faint waft of the coconut shampoo I left in his shower which he'd obviously used, but most of all he smelt like Levi. It wasn't anything I could describe, it was just him. An aroma I loved more than any other, it was far more seductive than any cologne I'd ever smelt and more enticing than a flower.

We stayed like that for a while until we were interrupted by a knock to the door. Slowly, Levi pulled away from the tight embrace and kissed my cheek before shouting for them to enter. I moved back to the sofa as some soldiers I didn't recognise along with Hanji entered the room. I returned to my book but didn't concentrate on it at all. I was far too busy grinning as I remembered the odour of Levi's neck and the warmth of his arms around me. I was rather glad to get those things said, I could tell they'd been bothering him for a while.

* * *

Blood. Red hot and running around the place. I was stuck on my knees, unable to move as I lifted my hands to see the crimson stained skin of my palms. So much... It was soaking into my clothes and I could feel the moistness clinging to my body. I inhaled a deep breath and released it in a loud scream. Dead. Everyone was dead. I was the last one left, alone... All alone... Tears streamed down my face as I cried out. Hell, it really was hell.

"Tasha! Tasha-Chan!" My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was Levi. Alive and well. I lifted my hands, poking around his face just to make sure he was real. My skin was covered in a cold sweat as my chest rose and fell, I was panting like crazy. "Geez! Tsk, get the hell off of me." he spat as he grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me off of him. Feeling his warm grasp I realized how badly I was shaking.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he wiped the tears from my face. My body didn't seem to have enough strength to support itself so I rested my head against his shoulder. Levi gently patted my head and stroked my hair back, he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I clung to his sleepy shirt that he had on, it hung loosely on him as if it were two sizes too large for him. It was obvious the clean freak had acquired it specifically so it would seem as if he'd just been looking after me as it'd be inappropriate for him to sleep without clothing or just boxers, but I doubted anyone believed that. I hoped they were all smart enough to know better, although it was obvious they would never say anything or ask Levi because they didn't wish to get killed or beaten half to death. But Eren did know, that was for sure, the kid never spoke of it though.

However, there was also another reason. It was harder to get him into bed, so to speak, if he had more clothing on.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my breathing. "I just... It was a bad dream." I didn't want to remember it and talking about it, saying anything about it would only make it seem real.

"It's just a dream, idiot, no need to get so worked up." he scoffed as he relaxed back onto the bed. I looked down to him, still clinging onto his shirt. It had been over three months since my accident and received the injury to my right elbow. I was out of the cast and only in tight bandaging, there was no real reason for me to still be sleeping with him, but there was no way in hell I was going to point it out. I'd slept in that bed every night since we'd made love and I'd grown rather fond of it.

Talking of making love...

I leaned down and kissed his neck, all thoughts of the nightmare right out of my head as I began working to slowly push up his shirt. He grabbed my hands, turning away from me as he grumbled. "Go to sleep."

"Oh come on, you're already awake." I attempted to coax him as I edged closer, burying my head into his back and hanging my arm over him lazily.

"Fine." he sighed.

If I'd ever been shocked it held nothing to that moment. He rolled over and looked at me as he tilted his head into position and pressed his lips softly to mine. Every time the kiss dared to become deep and passionate he pulled away, starting from the beginning as he reconnected our lips. I almost grew frustrated that he refused to have any depth to the show of affection but then I felt the hand slip down my back and under the pair of boxers I'd nicked from him to wear on a night. He gripped my right butt cheek harshly making me flinch away. He smirked, that look he got when he knew he'd won. I despised that look more than most things.

In retaliation I shot my hand up his shirt and before he was able to stop me I pinched his nipple. He grunted and gritted his teeth, his usual sense of domination gone as his cheeks flooded in a hot red. Shock..? That didn't even cover it. "Do you like that?" I snickered. Although... Should a guy like such a thing?

His teeth ground together as he glared at me, if looks could kill I would've died one hundred times in that one second. I sat up, loosening my hold of the nub under his shirt, using my left arm I elbowed him in the side to get him to roll onto his back and sat over him.

Levi looked up at me in surprise and seemingly shock. "Listen here, I understood the no sex while I was all bashed up but I'm practically all better now and a woman has her needs." I bent down and gave him a strong kiss, not allowing him to break away. "I-I'll play with your body if you play with mine?" I offered. It was my turn to blush.

It'd been a while since we'd done anything, even me pleasing him hadn't been done since before we did IT. I worried I might of lost my touch, so to speak. He rolled his eyes, obviously giving in. Throwing his whole weight into it, he rolled over and pinned me to the bed. "How's this, I'll get you warmed up and if you play with me a little bit while I'm at work..." he paused a moment to give my throat a gentle kiss, it felt almost threatening. "And I might consider doing that filthy act with you again." He spoke in such a bored, disgusted tone that I wondered if he even wanted to do such things with me. But he was Levi and hated to show any other side to himself that wasn't a cold, calm, collected soldier.

I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked, I knew where I was going to start. I wanted to see that expression again, that look of almost complete submission, as if he were at my mercy. It was almost refreshing to see something like that come from Levi. He'd always been the one to get me to make such expressions, never had I seen one on his slender face.

I leaned up and kissed the curve in his neck. "Don't hold back..." I whispered. Although the first time we'd done it was great, I'd known he was holding back in roughness. He'd hesitated to mark my skin and grip at my body. He just did his job and kept touching to a minimum. Well, this time I wasn't going to let him get away with such a thing.

He began to lean over to his bedside locker but I threw my arms around his neck and stopped him. I knew what he was going for, those damn rubber gloves. I'd originally found it funny when he'd pulled them on but when he was trying to 'stimulate' me, it wasn't so funny. The latex had rubbed against me in such an irritating and itchy way it turned me off rather than on. He was lucky that his other actions made up for it.

He froze and looked to me. "Tasha-Chan?"

"You use gloves and you'll no longer have the tools you need to have sex." I said bluntly.

"Tsk!" He spat. I knew even having sex with me using gloves was a big step for him but I didn't want barriers. I wanted him, myself and our actions. Anything else wasn't needed so I didn't want it. The only thing that was needed were our bodies. "Fine, but you can't blame me if I shower straight after." I nodded and smiled, it was a compromise I could live with.

He moved back so he was square on me, a slight hint of a smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed me. He started off slow and tender but gradually grew deeper and filled with passion. Our tongues began to lick out and bat against each other as we attempted to explore the other's mouth.

His hand slid up my baggy shirt and made no hesitation about grabbing my breast, there was no bra there to get in his way. I in return ran my hands through his hair, feeling each strand against my skin. I gripped a large handful and gave a gentle tug as he pinched on my slowly hardening nipple. Our lips separated for a moment and I gasped before they locked back together. My legs slowly raised and wrapped around his hips, our bodies pressing tighter together so I could literally feel him against me.

His free hand traced all the way down my body, leaving a shiver to run down my spine. It went all the way down to the end of the leg of the boxers and then slowly slid back up, stroking the outside of my thigh and then rounded back around to give the inside of my leg some attention. The stimulation had me moaning into his mouth as I my body prepared itself for what was promised to come.

I realized that I hadn't done much in the way of getting him as excited as I was so I decided it was only fair to give his body some attention too. Without a fight I rolled him onto his back, and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. With the sudden change in position my hair flipped over and covered our faces. Levi didn't seem to care though, he simply slid a hand through my hair and slid it out of the way, problem solved.

I gazed into his thin, unusually warm and caring eyes for a moment. I smiled before I began to kiss my way down his neck. Sliding my hands up, I raised his shirt, rushing too much to bother removing it. "Here, keep this out of the way." I pushed the shirt into his mouth and without instruction he held it between his teeth.

He eyed me carefully with a look that said I should watch what I did or he might kill me.

I slid my hand over his tones muscles as I leaned down and gave his right nipple a lick. It was my first time ever doing such a thing, it was surprisingly smooth under my tongue. Levi's teeth clenched down on the fabric as his cheeks grew red again.

There it was, the expression I'd wanted to see. Red cheeks, eyes almost closed yet still open a small bit, showing so much emotion despite the lack of exposed pupil and iris. I gave another lick, this one longer and stronger. He gave a sharp gasp as his hands gripped at the bed sheets under him. I recalled the few times he'd fondled and played with my breasts, he often sucked and nibbled, that got me excited.

I traced my tongue around the pink skin before pressing my lips over it and sucking on it harshly. Another gasp but this one filled with a deep grumbling moan, his eyes shut tightly and his hands gripped on the sheets once more. His cheeks were really red and I could feel his hard erection in reaction to my actions. I smiled and parted my mouth from his skin.

"Gross." He spat between hot pants. I grinned as I too, blushed. I'd actually managed to be dominant and make him give such reactions, I was rather proud of myself! But soon his eyes were open again and had the look of determination.

In one fast movement he'd regained the seat of power, once against on top. He looked irritated and as if he were going to beat the crap out of something.

"No holding back, right?" He asked as his lips twitched up into a smirk.

"Right!" I nodded.

_Boy, this is going to be fun_.

It was so hard for me to believe that such a horrible dream, the hell that my imagination had allowed me to see, could turn into such a sweet heaven. Levi was my heaven, my source of bliss and pure happiness. He could take any nightmare and turn it into my paradise, as long as he was there I didn't care about anything else.

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't too sure about this chapter, I think Levi seems a bit OOC at times but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review, I always welcome constructive criticism and tips on how to improve my writing. Encouragement is always welcome too! :P**


End file.
